


Our Birthday

by Kitsunebi20



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunebi20/pseuds/Kitsunebi20
Summary: From a small music box on their seventh birthday, and after their five year separation, Tenn and Riku finally has a chance to give their present.
Relationships: Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Our Music

**Author's Note:**

> May (or not) edit this later. I don't have enough time to double check the grammar this time so please forgive me for my bad english

“Happy birthday Riku! Happy birthday Tenn!”

“Thank you mother, father!”

On their seventh birthday, for the first time Riku didn’t need to spend it on hospital so his family make a small party just the four of them could enjoy. Table full of the twin’s favorite, pink and red balloons decorate the entire living room, their favorite music play on the background. Their birthday party was simple, but if Tenn and Riku can enjoyed it together then they won’t ask for more.

They got a little music box as a present. As it made by wood, their name was carved on each side of the box along with some music note pattern. The music box is only a little bigger than their palm, but the music that play from it is the most beautiful they ever heard at that time. They take turns try to sing the note then soon their voice harmonize each other.

On their seventh birthday, Tenn and Riku fall in love with music.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

“Happy birthday…Riku.”

On their fourteenth birthday, for the first time Riku must spend it all alone. With his family condition that was not yet to recover, his parent was coming late from their job, and Tenn was no longer there on his side.

Leaving him all alone in his room. With a cake left untouched, he didn’t even bother to turn the light on. Riku sit while holding knees on his bed in silence, tired from crying. Several times he try to hum the melodies of a song he and Tenn always sing on their birthday. The song from their first music box.

“How did Tenn-nii sing it again?” Riku cry because he can’t remember.

The music box was tossed across the room, left broken into pieces in the corner, forgotten.

On his fourteenth birthday, Riku lost his other half. He never feel whole anymore.

**************************************************************************************************************************

“Do you have something you want in mind?”

“Eh?” Tenn put his book down at the sudden question

“It’s your birthday tomorrow right? We can’t throw a party but I can at least give you present if you want.”

“I don’t really… “ Tenn paused hesitantly before decide on his answer. “Then, may I buy a voice recorder? A small one is enough. I want a voice recorder.”

“Well, it’s not that hard. I will buy you one tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Kujo-san.”

*****************************************************************************************************************************

“Happy birthday!!” a loud cheers along with the sound of party crackers welcoming the twins when they entering the room.

“Ahaha... thank you everyone.” Said Riku as he received hug from Nagi and Tamaki.

“Too loud.” Complaint Tenn but smile anyways. Gaku snickering behind and caught him off guard to quickly garb the younger one into a hug.

“Don’t be jealous kid, I can hug you too if you want.”

“Let me go! You smell like an old man.”

“What?!”

“Happy birthday Tenn.” Ryuu use his arms to warp both of his member and hug them together, stopping them before their argument can turn into a fight.

They celebrate the twin’s birthday party at Idolish7 dorm, Tsumugi and Anesagi help with most of the preparation so they can hold the party right in time. As Idols, of course Riku and Tenn have received so many gift from their fans, either it mailed or send to TV show they guested. But all the gifts from their friends are special, even Tenn can’t hide his happiness that shining in his eyes.

After one hour full of random word game and half of the ‘adults’ are start to taken down by the beers, Riku and Tenn can finally found a chance to slip from the commotion and run to Riku's bedroom. 

“It was fun!!” Riku hug the giant cusion of King Puding Tamaki give earlier. “Don’t you think so, Tenn-nii?’ ask him enthusiastically.

“Yes, yes it is… now get up and sit on the bed.” Riku can’t stop smiling as he move his seat and lean on his twin’s shoulder. Tenn pat the back of his head softly, he let out a sigh as he think how Riku was never change, still being as sweet as ever.

“Then should we exchange our gift now?”

“Yes!” Riku jump from the bed and quickly open the drawer next to it. He grab a small gift warped in pink paper and cherryblossom sticker attached on the center. “Here! You will surprise!” said Riku as he hand it over.

“I wonder what is this. But before that, can you open my present first?” Tenn took out something from his pocket. It was a voice recorder with size smaller than his palm and pink color that make it look very cute.

“Press the play button.” Said Tenn. Riku follow his order even though he has no idea what his twin really want him to hear. There is a brief silence for the first seconds before a familiar voice start singing in a very low tone.

_“Happy birthday to you….happy birthday to you…happy birthday, happy birthday….”_

_“Happy birthday….Riku…~”_

Riku’s eyes widened, he turn at Tenn whose still smile beside him, telling him to hear till the end.

_“Happy fourteenth birthday, Riku. I…was sorry. I’m so sorry, I can’t be by your side this time. I hope one day you will understand. Riku….the bed feels too big without you and the day was never feels this lonely. As if something is missing and I know I can’t be complete. Are you feeling the same way I did? I know it was selfish….please, forgive me.”_

_._

_._

_“Happy fifteenth birthday, Riku. I was so busy these past days. There are so many schedule from morning until night, but I have gotten used to handle them by now. How about you? You are entering high school this year, if it is Riku, I’m sure you can get friends in no time. Because you are the sweetest child I have ever meet, and everyone know it too.”_

_._

_._

_“Happy sixteenth birthday, Riku. I will have my debut in an idol group this year. Honestly…I’m quite, afraid. I know it was a baseless fear. I just hope you are here…”_

_“….do you think I can get along with my group’s member? I must work harder.”_

_“….hey, Riku…I want to be an idol you can proud of. So if you have time, will you come to my concert? I have no regret choosing this path, and I want to show you that.”_

_._

_._

_“Happy seventeenth birthday, Riku.”_

_“…………”_

_“Do you see me? I have two amazing member in my group. Don’t be fooled by their appearance on screen, they are dumber than they look. I hope I can introduced them to you. But I can’t…”_

_“I wish for your happiness, always….”_

_._

_._

“Happy eighteenth birthday, Riku.” Tenn smile at his twin who can’t hold his tears any longer. They hug each other tightly, afraid to letting go. They don’t want to let go.

Just now they feel those five years gap is a long time after all.

“Finally, I can hold you in my arms again.” said Tenn whisper in Riku’s ear.

Riku was struggled to stop his cry before able to speak again.

“Now is my turn.”

Tenn nodded before start unwrapping his gift. What was wrapped inside, is a nostalgic music box. Tenn still remember how he feels on the day he received it as their birthday present. One of the most precious memories that accompany him on his loneliest day.

“This song…”

“I’m glad I can found one with the same song as before. I feel a bit guilty when I broke our precious present. Will you forgive me?”

“Riku...”

The melody play softly in the air. Tenn take Riku’s hand on his own and bring their head together. Enjoying the nostalgic feelings in each other side, sharing warmth and the peaceful sound of their heartbeat.

A moment for only the two of them. Forget all the past, to start their bond anew.

This time, they are complete once again.


	2. Bonus

"Are they asleep?"

"It seems so."

"Stop peaking you two!" Mitsuki smack Yamato and Nagi's head. 

"They look so cute, right Iori-kun?" said Sogo 

"Don't ask me..." 

"Iorin took a picture! Send it to me too!!" Tamaki shout behind the younger Izumi. 

"Guys, let them sleep." said Ryuu as he pull the blanket to cover the twin. 

"Look at him, as expected our center is the cutest." said Gaku sound like proud father.

"Hey Yaotome, of course our Riku is the cutest, and not just when he is asleep." said Yamato. 

All the Idolish7 and Trigger's member go back to the living room, this time their argument start with which center is the cutest. Mitsuki and Ryuu can't do anything beside pray for this to end as quickly as possible.


End file.
